Luke in Love?
by lemonhead45
Summary: Luke Ross has always been a total player. Everyone knows that. Players don't fall in love, do they? Emma and Luke make a bet to see how many girls Luke can kiss in 2 weeks but when a new girl comes to his school, will Luke fall in love?
1. The Start of Something

"Luke! Give it back!" Emma yelled. Luke stood up on a chair so Emma couldn't reach the paper in his hand. "Why? Don't want anyone to know about your new boyfriend?" Luke taunted, holding the note out of her reach. "Emma! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Jessie asked. Emma's face turned red. Luke seemed very satisfied with her embarrassment but decided to continue. _"Oh Emma, I hate going to sleep because 8 hours without you makes me weep!" _He quoted before making kissy faces. Jessie tried her hardest to refrain from bringing up one of her ex boyfriend and giving Emma a speech about how he was just trying to get her in bed. Just then Zuri and Ravi walked into the apartment. They both knew what they were fighting about since they all walk home from school together. "Oooh, its about to go down!" Zuri said, snapping her fingers. "GIVE IT!" Emma screeched as she lunged towards Luke. Luke was too quick for her though and hopped off the chair he was on before she could touch him. He took off running up the stairs. Zuri and Ravi followed them excitedly. Jessie groaned and followed suit. Emma chased Luke into his bedroom. She tripped almost as soon as she entered the room because of how messy it was. Luke took the opportunity to read more of the love note in his hand. "_I love your blue eyes and your blonde hair, I love your smile and the way that you care. But mostly I love you, my sweet Emma bear!" _Emma lifted herself from the ground and picked up a foam baseball bat from the floor. "I'm gonna beat you with a bat!" She said and as promised, she beat him with the bat. Jessie pulled Emma back. "Emma! What is going on here?" she asked. "Emma got a love letter from her boyfriend!" Zuri squealed. "And Luke took it because he's mad that nobody likes him!" Said Emma, shooting Luke a mean look. "Luke, give Emma her note back." Jessie ordered. Luke rolled his eyes and tossed the note towards her. Everyone left Luke's room. "Emma?" He called as she left the room. She looked expectantly at him. "I could get any girl I want." He informed her. "Oh yeah? Prove it." She said. "How?" He asked. "Lets see how many girls you can get to like you in 2 weeks. If you get at least 10, I'll buy you Black Ops II." She challenged. "You are so on!" He grinned.

"Okay, so here are the rules." Emma said, sitting down at the table with Luke. It had been a day since they made their little bet. "Getting them to admit the like you is not enough. You have to kiss them and you can't force them to kiss you. Or you could ask them out and if they say no break up with them later. Oh and Creepy Connie doesn't count." She said. "Sounds good to me." He said as he grabbed his backpack. It was almost time for school. "You know, now that I think about it, doing this would make you a complete ass hole." She added. "I am a complete ass hole!" He said. "At least you admit it." She responded as she grabbed her own bag and walked towards the elevator. "Hey, wait for me Emma Bear!" He teased. "Don't call me that." She said simply. "Bye Jessie, I'm leaving early!" She yelled before leaving. _Well, I better start now. _Luke thought. He pulled out his phone and texted Alexis Evans. Alexis was a girl in his math class. He knew she liked him so he thought it was easiest to start with her.

**Hey cutie(:**

**Luke?**

**Yup. Wanna walk to school with me Lexi Bear?**

**Okay(;**

Okay, now he was taking a page from Emma's boyfriend's book but it worked! After he told her where to meet him at he set off. "Bye Jessie!" He called, stepping into the elevator. It was still early so Ravi and Zuri didn't leave with him. _I wonder if I can get her to kiss me before we even get to school. _He thought. Yes, it was mean but that's Luke Ross for you. He was a total player and the entire 7th grade knew it. The only reason Emma didn't know is because he likes to keep his love life away from teasing family members. But it isn't his fault all the girls seem to love being mistreated. When he got to their predetermined meeting spot, Alexis was already there. As soon as he saw her, Luke knew she was trying to get his attention. Her normally curly black hair was straightened and Luke could see eyeliner, something she never wore, framing her big green eyes. Instead of her usual jeans and a T-shirt, she was wearing a strapless cream colored dress. "You look beautiful." He complimented, taking her hand in his. She blushed. "Thanks." She answered smiling. He had broken enough girls hearts to know he had to be sweet before being a jerk. "You know what babe, a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't have to walk. I'll hail a cab." Said Luke. "You don't have to." She offered. "No, no. I want to." He insisted. He knew this girl was wrapped around his finger. After the taxi stopped for them he opened the door for Alexis. "My lady." He said gentlemanly. He slid into the seat beside her. "Walden Academy please." He told the driver. They really weren't far from the school so it only cost him $5.00. "Wow, thanks Luke." She said as she stepped out of the cab. "No problemo. Think you can repay me with a kiss?" He asked. She smiled and pecked his lips gently. A smirk of satisfaction spread across his face. "Gotta bounce, see you in math! By the way I don't think we should see each other again." He called, taking off towards his next victim.

**~Later that day~**

It was only 3rd period and Luke had already kissed Alexis Evans, Kayla Stratton and Anna Smith. It wasn't even hard. All he had to do was ask one of them to hang out with him later and they were all over him. _Girls are too easy. _He thought. He heard the sound of the classroom door opening and looked up. There was a girl he'd never seen before standing in the doorway. She was pretty. Maybe she would be his next target. "Is this Mr. King's class?" She asked timidly. "Yes. I'm assuming your the new student?" Said Mr. King. "Yes sir." She said. She was short. Really short. Not in a bad way but in a dainty, petite way. She had curly brown shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a black shirt that read "I'm not short I'm fun sized." in purple letters with a pair of white skinny jeans and black checkered Converse. She wore a purple mustache necklace and a purple and black studded belt. "Since your new I won't write you up for being late. Take a seat next to Mr. Ross." Ordered Mr. King. Luke waved his hand to show her he was Mr. Ross. She slid into the seat next to him. There was something different about this girl. To him, she seemed so much prettier than any other girl but there was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was way too skinny to have what Luke would call a 'hot' body and she wasn't dressed like a total slut. So why did she seem so perfect to him? "What's your name?" He asked. "Michelle." She answered plainly. "I'm Luke Ross." He said, hoping she'd recognize the last name and throw herself at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Your Luke Ross?" She asked incredulously. "The one and only." He said, glad she recognized his name. She scoffed. "I may be new here but stuff gets around." She said. "What do you mean?" He asked with an innocent smile, even though he knew exactly what she meant. She rolled her eyes and scoffed again. "Kissing and dissing is NOT attractive." "That was the old me." "That was today!" "Yeah but it was before I met you." She stared at him, almost falling for his smooth talk. "Nothing mattered before I met you." He said, gazing into her eyes. She scoffed for the third time in 5 minutes. "And to think I almost fell for that." She said. "Come on babe, just give me a chance." He pleaded. "1. I'm not your babe and 2. I don't mess around with players." She said. Luke opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.


	2. Coming Around

Luke's POV

I laid on my bed half watching WWE, half playing GTA on my PSP. Its been a week since I've met Michelle and she still wasn't showing any interest. But honestly, why do I care? Why am I trying so hard? If it was any other girl I would've just shook it off and moved on to the next girl. But not Michelle. Michelle was...different. "Kids, we need to talk to you!" My mom called from downstairs, reminding me that they were home for a few weeks. I groaned and headed down the stairs.

When I reached the living room I saw that I was the last one there. "What?" I asked, as everyone was looking at me. They all ignored me and began our family meeting. Mom and dad explained that we were invited to some fancy celebrity ball in a few days and that we all needed dates (Except for Zuri.).

"Eeeek!" Emma squealed.

"Why do we need dates? You know I am not good with the ladies!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Relax bro, I'll help you." I offered. He looked relieved.

"Good. Now go to bed everyone, its getting late." Said mom.

I headed to my room along with everyone else and slipped into bed. I'm actually kind of looking forward to this ball thing. Maybe I can ask Michelle to go with me. She'll probably say no but whatever. I slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Michelle. Her hair. Her eyes. The way she walks. The way she talks. Her. Ugh, now this is getting weird. The only girls I've ever dreamed of were Jessie and Mila Kunis! What's wrong with me?

~The Next Day~

"Hey gorgeous." I said, sliding into my seat next to a very sleepy Michelle in 3rd period. "Hey." She said drearily. Too tired to roll our eyes today I guess. She yawned and lifted her head from the desk. I noticed a small hoop piercing through her lower lip. (A/N: Michelle isn't 'emo' she's just kind of dark. Its part of her personality.) "Did you pierce your lip?" I asked. "No its a birth mark." She said sarcastically.

"Someone's grouchy today."

"Someone didn't get any sleep last night."

"Legend has it, when you can't sleep at night its because your awake in someone else's dream."

"Your such a flirt!"

I laughed a little. I was feeling really nervous and that was definitely NOT normal. Luke Ross does not get nervous! Why am I so afraid of rejection? "So um...My parents got invited to this fancy ball thing and I have to um...bring a date." I said timidly. "Are you asking me out?" She asked and I swear her tone was hopeful. "Are you saying yes?" I smirked, feeling more confident.

"No."

"Jeez. Have a heart."

"I have no heart."

"Come on. There'll be celebrities."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Is the word 'yes' even in your vocabulary?"

"No." She smirked.

"Pleaseee?"

"Nooo."

"Pleaseeeee?"

"Nooooo."

"Pleaseeeeee?"

"Fine!"

I smirked. I knew she'd come around. "Its in 3 days. You have to wear a dress and you have to be really sweet and girly around my parents. And you can't wear that lip piercing." I instructed her. "Ugh, whatever what time is the stupid thing?" "From 8:00 to 12:00. After party is from 12:00 to 4:00 AM." I informed her, smiling because she just agreed to spend a minimum of 4 hours plus the 2 hour drive with me. "Ugh. Just let me sleep." She groaned, laying her head back on the desk.

~At the Park~

"Alright, you really want to know how to get girls?" I asked Ravi. He nodded violently. "You just pick one and ask her out. If she says no, tell her who mom and dad are." I said. "Luke you are a genius!" He said, running towards a random girl. I sat down on a park bench and waited for him to get back. I pulled my PSP out of my pocket and started playing GTA again. I glanced up and saw Michelle with some little kid on her back. I put my PSP away and called her name. "Oh hi." She said, sitting down next to me and transferring the kid from her back to her lap. "Go play, weasel." She said to the little girl in her lap. "I didn't know you had a little sister. "Yep. Four little sisters, 2 older and 1 twin brother." She replied.

"Twin brother? Have I met him?"

"Probably not. He's super smart so he skipped a grade."

"Oh. So have you picked out your dress yet?" I smirked.

"Nope."

"Well you better! Its in two days and we might end up on TV!"

"No we won't."

"You never know."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"You know, this...thing...is a date so we're gonna have to slow dance and maybe even kiss."

"I MIGHT consider the slow dance but if you even try to kiss me I swear to God I will snap you in half!"

"Okay, okay!" I said putting my hands up defensively. Just then Ravi and some girl came up to us. "This is Clara. She is going to the ball with me!" Ravi said excitedly. "Good job, bro!" I said, high fiving him. "Who is this?" He asked,motioning to Michelle. "My girlfriend." I said,putting my arm around Michelle. she yanked it off of her shoulders. "I'm Michelle and I'm not Luke's girlfriend, we're just going to the ball together." She said, politely offering her hand to Ravi. He took it. "I am Ravi. It is nice to meet you." She smiled. "I've gotta get going." She said. "Tally!" She called and the little girl (whose name was Tally, I'm assuming.) rushed up to her.

"We should go to, Rav." I said. "Okay. Goodbye Clara!" He said, hugging the girl. "Call me." She mouthed. After Clara couldn't see us anymore Ravi pumped a fist in the air. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He screeched, giving me a big hug. "Alright man, a little close there." I am sorry. He said, letting go and dusting himself off. Friday night should be interesting.


	3. The Big Night

Luke Ross stared nervously at his own reflection. It was Friday night. The night of the ball. The night that could make or break his relationship with Michelle Atkinson. Normally he wouldn't try so hard for a girl but this girl was special. Exactly what was special about her, he didn't know. He ran a comb through his hair and spritzed a bit of body spray on himself before going down stairs.

"Luke!" Christina Ross, his mother, screeched. "We leave in 5 minutes, where is your date?!"

"I'm going to get her now."

"Well hurry up. You look nice by the way."

He stepped into the elevator and headed down to Michelle's floor. He turned the corner and continued walking until he reached her apartment. _This is it. _He thought. He held his breath and knocked on the door. Michelle's twin brother, Adam answered the door. "Are you Luke?" He asked. "Yeah. You must be Michelle's twin." He replied. "No I'm her father. Of course I'm her twin, I look just like her!" He exclaimed. _Sarcasm must run in the family. _He thought. "No listen, I'm 2 minutes older than Chelly which makes me her big brother and as her big brother it is my duty to _murder _you if you so much as-" He started but was cut off by Michelle. "Um, guys." She said awkwardly.

Luke's POV

She stood at the top of her stairs, watching her brother threaten me. Her hair half up, half down in two meeting waterfall braids. She wore a ruffled strapless purple dress that reached just above her knees with a black cardigan draped over her shoulders. She was also wearing strappy black heels which made her taller but still shorter than me. In place of her usual thick eyeliner and dark eye shadow, she wore light, shimmery white eye shadow and deep pink lipstick. "Wow..." I gawked. She blushed a bit and folded her arms conservatively. "I don't know about this...I've never dressed like this before." She said. "You look great. We're gonna be late so lets go." I rushed.

She slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to fall in her high heels. "Oh come on!" I said, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her down the rest of the stairs. Her brother just shook his head.

I put her down and walked silently with her to the elevator. "You look nice." I complimented. Nice was an understatement. She looked hot. More than hot! she looked _beautiful. _I've called lots of girls beautiful but until now I never knew the true meaning of beauty. Oh god, WHAT AM I SAYING!? "Thanks..." She said blushing. Don't people only blush around their crush? The elevator dinged and opened to my apartment. She gasped. "You LIVE here?" She asked. "Yup!" I exclaimed cockily. "Finally you two are here!" Cried my mom. Ravi was in his night suit with Clara and Emma was in some fancy dress clinging onto some guy. Zuri stood by mom and dad in one of her princess dresses. "I'm Emma." Emma told her, holding her hand out with a big smile. "I'm Michelle, its nice to meet you!" She answered, shaking her hand politely. "She's pretty. Its a shame this just part of a bet." Emma said, following everyone else into the elevator.

We arrived at the building the ball was being held at. We all filed out of the limo and headed inside. As we did this I noticed that all the couples were holding hands so I decided to make a move on Michelle. I slowly creeped my arm around her and watched the irksome look on her face appear. She looked back at my parents, who were smiling at us, and decided to let it slide.

As I expected, the party was very fancy. Everyone headed off in different directions. Me and Michelle hit the buffet table first. "Ugh, I hate these shoes!" She groaned, stuffing chocolate covered cherries in her mouth. "This suit isn't exactly comfortable, either!" I replied. I sort of expected her to be excited about all the celebrities around us but she wasn't. The only reason I wasn't is because with parents like mine, you can meet any celebrity, any time! "Aren't you excited about all the celebrities here?" I asked.

"No. They're all dumb teen heart throbs."

"You don't like Justin Bieber?"

"No."

"One Direction?"

"No."

"I thought every girl likes them."

"You have a lot to learn about the female population, my friend."

"Not everyone here is a teen heart throb. See look, there's Megan Fox."

"Oh sorry. I meant teen heart throbs and attention whores."

"Did you just insult my woman?"

"I believe I did."

"Its on!"

I scooped up a handful of melon balls and launched them at her. She grinned and threw a piece of chocolate cake at my face. We smiled broadly as we continued our little food fight. I dumped pink lemonade on her hair. "Its all over when you touch the hair!" She laughed, throwing an entire pie at my face.

"LUKE ROSS!" My mom screeched. "BOTH OF YOU, GO CLEAN UP!" She finished.

"We'll be talking about a punishment later, Luke!" Added dad.

Michelle and I walked to the bathroom, laughing. We went into separate bathrooms and cleaned up. I didn't do much, just wiped the cake off my suit and rinsed my face. When she came out I could tell she didn't either. Everything was left a mess except her face and parts of her dress. "I guess we should go back out." I said quietly. She nodded and followed me back towards the ball room. A few minutes later, the song The Only Exception by Paramore came on and everyone started pairing off for a slow dance. We both stood awkwardly, facing away from each other. "May I have this dance?" I asked finally, holding out my hand. She seemed hesitant. "Come on. We'l be the only ones not dancing." I coaxed. After a moment more of thinking, she took my hand.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She clung tightly to me with her arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I guess that means she likes it. I don't know, I've never slow danced with a girl before. She was sort of just hanging on to me, letting me drag her around. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "I don't know how to dance." She admitted. "Follow my lead." I instructed.

Our bodies moved in sync with the music. She swayed her hips and moved her feet in just the right ways.

"This doesn't mean I like you, okay?" She whispered.

"Awh. I'm disappointed."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Now you sound like me."

I decided to take a wild risk. I spun her around and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back. It was great. I felt fireworks exploding inside of me. I've kissed a girl before but it never felt like this. I pushed her against the wall, trying to take it from just a kiss to a make out session. It seemed like it was working. We were kissing for a solid 30 seconds before she wriggled out of my grasp and ran away.

Why, why, WHY was this girl so complicated?


	4. Of Disney Movies and Nerf Gun Wars

Luke's POV

I just stood there with this stupid look on my face. Everyone was staring at me. Well, not everyone because there was like a trillion people there but it was still embarrassing. Emma stopped dancing with her date. "What the hell just happened?" She asked, walking towards me.

"I don't know. One minute we were kissing and the next she was gone."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Whatever, just go after her!"

Call me crazy but I decided to take Emma's advice. I walked out into the hallway and saw a bunch of other hallways and doors. Ugh, how am I going to find her now? I exasperatedly leaned against the wall (Which looked more like a giant window.) and that's when I saw Michelle sitting outside of the building. I rushed out to talk to her.

"Hello? Mom, I need you to pick me up." She said into her cell phone.

"Leaving this soon? This thing doesn't end for another 2 hours."

"Let me call you back."

I sat down next to her on the front steps of the building.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Why did you run away?

Another awkward silence came over us. I looked her in the eyes and gently laid my hand over hers. I was surprised to see that she didn't even flinch. For some reason, she looked even more beautiful than she did at the beginning of this thing. She still had cake on her dress, her hair was still wet from the lemonade and most of he makeup was scrubbed off.

"I ran away because...I can't go out with you..."

"Why not? I like you, you like me so what's the problem?"

"I never said I like you."

"It seemed like it when we were dancing and practically making out!"

"We did not make out, we kissed! There's a difference!"

"Either way, you wouldn't have kissed back if you didn't like me!"

"I barely know you."

"So? I barely know half the girls I date but I still like them!"

We both laughed when I said that. It started out with just a little giggle but soon enough we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"That's why I can't date you."

"What?"

"You just screw around with all these girl's feelings. You can't commit to anything!"

"You know what I think? I think this isn't about me, its about you and your trust issues which is evidenced by the way you push everyone who wants to be you fried away!"

I immediately regretted what I just said. A hurt gasp escaped from her lips. "Hey, I'm sorry..." I tried to apologize. I saw tears well up in her eyes and she ran away. I know what I said was mean but I didn't think it was that bad! "Wait up, I'm sorry!" I called. She stopped running and turned around.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry!"

She sighed and sat down on a bench. We weren't far from our original spot at the front of the building.

"I guess I was just angry at you for confronting me. But I shouldn't have been because its true. I'm a total manwhore and its really messed up."

"You were right about me pushing people away. I'm...distant. Its all I've ever known."

"What do you mean?"

"I never knew my dad. I've talked to him like twice in my entire life. My mom is there...just not for me. My stepdad is even worse. My siblings are really the only people I can trust. Everyone else just hurts me."

"I would never hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

I held out my pinky. She hesitated before doing the same thing. I honestly can't believe I just said that to her. The craziest part is that I actually meant it. This wasn't player Luke just trying to win a bet. No, this was some kind of alien Luke. All I know is that I would chose to be with this girl over every girl in the world. But she isn't exactly mine yet.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think your smile is the prettiest thing in the whole world."

"Can I tell you something?"

I nodded my head. Was she going to tell me off?

"This smile only exists when I'm with you."

I smiled. I knew this was going to be a great night. I shakily put my arm around her. She smiled again an rested her head on my shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will."

I leaned in and kissed her gently. Could this night get any better? Out of nowhere, Emma and her date popped up from behind some bushes."Yay!" Emma squealed. The guy with her just stood there with a dopey look on his face. He didn't seem too bright. Michelle and I just laughed and went inside with Emma and that guy.

Michelle's POV

I hate myself for agreeing to go out with Luke. Yeah I like him and yeah he promised not to hurt me but I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him! He may have promised but I know its just a matter of time before he dumps me for some other girl. But I know that all good things have to end even if the end is tragic so maybe, just maybe, the risk is worth it? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Luke.

_I'm home alone, want 2 come over?;)_

_And do what?:p_

_Watch Disney movies and have a Nerf gun war! Why what were you thinking?_

_Lol be there in a sec._

I went into my younger sibling's rooms to tell them I was leaving. I didn't bother telling my mom or my stepdad, Jimmy. I knew they wouldn't care where I went.

When I reached Luke's apartment he was nowhere to be found. "Luke?" I called. "In here babe!" He called back. His voice was coming from behind a curtain. I parted the curtains and found an entire movie theater. "You have a movie theater in your apartment?" I gasped. He stood up, making himself visible in the dark room. "We prefer to call it the screening room. Sounds fancier." He laughed. He took me by the hand and lead me into the room. There were tons of blankets and fluffy pillows covering the entire front row of seats. He handed me a bag of popcorn and held up a stack of Disney movies. "If you come cuddle you can pick!" He winked.

I ended up choosing Peter Pan. when the movie ended Luke took my hand. "Nerf gun war?" He asked. "Nerf gun war!" I confirmed. "Follow me!" He called happily as we both sprinted up the stairs. He lead me to his brother's room. He went in the closet and started raiding the toy chest inside. "Choose your weapon." He said in a deep voice, imitating the voice on Mortal Kombat. I laughed and grabbed a big sniper rifle with an entire belt of dart ammunition.

Luke tucked and rolled, narrowly missing my dart. "Just face it, you'll never be able to catch me!" He called, speeding down the stairs. "We'll see about that, freckles!" I said. This had been going on for 10 minutes and I have to say, it was exhausting! I ran after him. I only had 3 darts left so I decided to wait until I was sure of my shot. I saw him go into the kitchen. He was probably waiting at the door so he could catch me by surprise. I cautiously kicked the door open and as expected, he shot. I swerved to the right. His dart missed me by an inch. His _last _dart. He dove for it, trying to retrieve it but I grabbed it first. I backed him into the corner with my gun pointed at his head. My face mocked seriousness. "I'm sorry it had to end like this." I said, pulling the trigger.

A look of fake pain came across his face. I dropped to my knees laughing. We were both rolling around the kitchen floor laughing to the point of tears. "Um, am I interrupting?" Came a voice. We stopped laughing and looked to see who it was. It was Emma, Luke's older sister. "Oh hey Ems." Luke said casually. I waved awkwardly. She seemed nice but I'm a bit shy around strangers. 'Is Michelle sleeping over?" She asked. Luke looked at me. "Wanna?" He asked. "Sure." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.


	5. Secrets

Michelle walked from the Ross's apartment back into her own. She looked around and saw that no one was home. At least not downstairs anyway.

"Hello? Adam?" She called.

No answer.

She walked up the stairs to Adam's room. She figured her mom and stepdad would be out somewhere, as always so since Adam was technically the oldest, she decided to let him know she was sleeping over at Luke's.

Of course she wouldn't tell him she was sleeping over at a guy's house, though.

She entered his bedroom cautiously. Both twins had awkwardly walked in on the other changing their clothes and she definitely did not want that to happen again.

Adam was laying on his bed watching TV. He turned his head to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm spending the night at a friends house tonight so I won't be able to help you watch the little ones tonight. There is leftover spaghetti in the fridge."

"Whose house are you spending the night at?"

"Just a friend's."

"What's her name?"

She thought for a minute.

"Emma." She said, remembering Luke's sister. Technically she wasn't lying.

"Alright. Have fun and take your phone."

She nodded her head as she walked out of the room. She headed to her own room to get

pajamas for tonight.

Luke's POV

I sat on the couch waiting for Michelle to show up. I've never wanted to get to know a girl before but tonight I wanted to learn all about her. She was right when she said we barely knew each other.

The elevator opened and Michelle walked out. She had a small Adventure Time plush backpack, probably filled with her clothes.

"Hey." I smiled as she walked towards the couch.

"Hi." She responded, sitting down next to me.

It was getting around dinner time and Jessie was still out. Mom and dad gave Bertram the week off before leaving because of some movie emergency or whatever.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Me too. I have no idea how to cook and Jessie is still out."

"Jessie?"

"My nanny."

"Oh. Well I don't mind cooking. I do it for my family every night."

"Sounds good to me." I grinned.

We walked into the kitchen together. I showed her where all the pots and pans were.

"What do you want me to make?" She asked, her voice so innocently adorable.

"What do you know how to make?"

"Pretty much anything."

"Surprise me!"

She nodded intently and started looking for ingredients in the fridge.

"Just take whatever you need." I told her.

"Okay. Now leave."

"What?"

"You want me to surprise you, right? Then go watch TV or something."

"You know, I wouldn't peg you for the housewife type." I grinned, poking her in the belly.

"Say that one more time and you'll make your own dinner."

I chuckled a bit and walked into the living room to watch TV. I wonder what she'll make.

"DINNER!" She finally called after about an hour.

Emma, Ravi and Zuri flooded down the stairs. Even though they knew Jessie was out, they were trained to come running when they heard that word. All four of us entered the kitchen to find mashed potatoes, meat loaf and bread rolls. Nothing too fancy but still a nice dinner.

"Your girlfriend made dinner?" Zuri asked.

"Yes." Michelle answered before I could.

"Oooh, Luke. She cooks and puts up with you? You better wife that girl before she gets away!" Zuri said sassily.

Michelle giggled and we all sat down at the table.

"This is delicious!" Emma cried after taking a bite of the meat loaf.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Michelle just sat there with a powerful look on her face.

"She's gorgeous, she has manners and she cooks? What a shame this is all part of a bet!" Emma said.

She is just determined to ruin my relationship with this girl. Michelle just looked at her funny.

"Okay then." She said awkwardly.

Michelle's POV

I spent the remainder of dinner getting to know all of Luke's siblings.

When we finished eating it was around 8:00 PM because dinner was a little later than it should've been.

I felt bad about leaving a mess of dishes for his nanny to clean up so I did the dishes myself.

"Wanna hang out in my room?" Luke asked, after I finished the dishes.

"Kay." I responded, following him up the stairs.

His room was an utter mess. There was old food and dirty clothes strewn out on the floor, his bed was unmade and it kind of smelled but I didn't say anything. We ended up playing video games for what felt like minutes but was actually hours.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"11:50."

"Wow, time flies! I'm going to get my pajamas on, kay?"

I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and walked to the bathroom before he could reply. I quickly pulled on my black spandex volleyball shorts and my long Toronto Maple Leafs shirt. The shorts were just a bit too short for my liking but the shirt was like, a million times too big so it covered them anyway.

When I walked back into Luke's room he was wearing pajamas too. I walked closer to him and saw him staring at me.

"Stop staring at my chest, you perv!" I blushed.

"I'm not, I'm reading your shirt." He grinned playfully.

"Yeah, whatever."

I pulled myself onto his bed, where he was sitting.

"So Toronto Maple Leafs, huh?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm French Canadian."

"Ah. That explains your accent. I didn't want to ask about it and seem rude."

"Since when do you care abut being rude? And I barely even have an accent, most people don't even notice it!"

"I noticed. I notice every little detail about you."

"Your so sappy!"

"I prefer the term romantic!"

I playfully hit him with a pillow.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't really in the mood to watch a movie and I was all video gamed out.

"How 'bout truth or dare?" I said finally.

"Alright. I'll start; truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"You're lame. But okay." I pecked his lips.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Wimp! Okay. What was your sister talking about at dinner?"

"What?"

"About the bet!"

"Oh...Er...I pick dare!"

"Fine I dare you to answer the question!" I half shouted. I was slightly angry because I knew it couldn't have been good.

"YouseeIwhenimetyouIwasdoinabetwithEmmatoseehowman ygirlsIcouldkisswhich

iswhyIissedanddissedallthoseothergirlsbutistoppedo ncestarteddatingyouandyouwere

neverpartofthebetsoyoushouldn'tbemadatme!"

"Uh, what?" I asked confusedly.

He took a deep breath and repeated everything he just said only slower.

"Please don't hurt me!" He yelled, covering his face with a pillow.

"You jerk!" I cried, running down the stairs.

"Wait, I stopped after I started dating you!" He called as he chased after me.

"I don't care! The least you could've done was told me!" I shouted angrily.

Tears were bubbling up in my eyes. No, he will not see me cry!

"I'm telling you now!"

I covered my face so he couldn't see me crying and jabbed the elevator button.

"Please don't go!"

The elevator doors opened and without a second thought I stepped in. He followed me.

"NO! Get out!" I cried as I tried to shove him out but it was too late.

He started saying nonsense things about how much he cared about me and how those other girls were just part of the bet and I wasn't but frankly, I was too pissed and too tired to listen to him. I cupped my hands over my ears to prevent myself from hearing him.

"LALALALALALALALALA!" I screamed to further block out his irritating voice.

"You know,you're being really childish right now." He said, clearly agitated.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I called.

The elevator opened and I rushed out and down the hallway. He continued to follow me to my apartment.

"Just fucking go home! You blew it now leave!" I shouted

Tears were pouring down my face and the more I tried to stop, the more I cried.

"No! I really care about you!" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

I ran towards my apartment, trying to get away from him. I swung the door open and ran in, trying to close it before he could get in. He wedged half of his body in between the door and the door frame.

"Come any further and I'll call the police." I threatened.

"I'm not doing anything illegal!"

"Its called harassment, look it up!" I shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"If you die alone its because you're a completely uncooperative partner!" He called through the door."

I opened the door again out of anger, causing him to spin around.

"Vous êtes un joueur stupide et c'est tout ce que vous aurez jamais l'être. Si ce n'était pas pour vos parents riches vous n'avez pas d'amis et aucune fille ne voulez rien à voir avec vous!" I called at him.

I always speak in French when I'm mad.

He shook his head and walked away, cussing and muttering to himself under his breath

the whole time.

I laid on my couch and cried lightly. Luke hurting me was inevitable. I'm just glad it happened before I got too attached to him.


	6. Jealous Yet?

Michelle's POV

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he bolted down the stairs with a baseball bat in his hand. All he was wearing was a pair of green plaid pajama pants.

"Nothing. Go to bed." I answered, wiping my tears away.

"Why are you crying? Who was here? I heard yelling!"

"I'm fine. Please just go to bed."

"Was your little boyfriend here? Why are you here anyway? I thought you were spending the night with a friend."

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"So he was here! I'll kill him! What did he do to you?"

That's Adam for you. The protective older (By 2 minutes) brother. Luke is one of the few guys he hasn't scared off. Don't get me wrong, Adam is a nice guy he just won't let anyway step on him or his family.

"Luke was having a bet with his sister to see how many girls he could get to like him and I was just a part of it. He didn't really care about me." I said solemnly, as if I was just realizing this was what happened.

"So he dumped you? What the hell!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh! You'll wake the kids!" I scolded, referring to our 4 little sisters.

"Wait, wait, wait. How were you guys just having this argument at 1:00 AM if you were at Emma's house?"

"Emma is sort of kind of...Luke's sister." I said sheepishly.

"Chelly!"

"Sorry!"

"Well don't feel too bad about Luke. He isn't worth your tears. You should get some sleep." He said comfortingly as he walked back to his room.

~Monday~

I reluctantly walked into my 3rd period history class. I have every class after 3rd period with Luke...and I sit by him in 3rd and 4th.

He was already at our table when I walked in.

"Michelle, I-" He started.

"Shut. Up."

He sighed and began writing me a note.

_Michelle, I never meant to hurt you. The bet happened before I met you and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad. Please take me back_.

I tore the note up in front of his face, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Ms. Atkinson, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. King asked, glaring at me from under his thick rimmed glasses.

"Him!" I answered, jutting my thumb towards Luke. "Can I move seats?"

"Very well. Kayla, trade seats with Michelle."

A horrified look came over Luke's face and I knew exactly why. My new seat was next to the one and only Nathan Redmond.

Nathan was the most sought after boy in the entire eighth grade. Other than Luke anyway. With his tan skin, piercing green eyes and wavy brown hair, it was impossible not to like him! And he wasn't a player. So in other words he's perfect.

I moved to my seat and shot Luke a look. It didn't matter though, he was too busy glaring at Nathan and Kayla was doing the same to me. Kayla and Nathan had recently broken up and Kayla was not too happy about that. I guess she thinks Nathan and I will get together or something. I doubt it but only time will tell.

Luke's POV

Stupid Nathan Redmond. Why do all the girls like him? I'm a trillion times cuter than him! There should be no competition, I'm the best looking guy in this school, hands down.

I watched him flirting with Michelle for a solid 5 minutes. My face burned and my entire body was flooded with a jealous rage.

"STOP!" I yelled, standing up. I didn't even realize what I said until it was too late. The entire class was silent. Mr. King didn't even yell at me.

"Um, were you talking to me?" Nathan said finally.

"Uh, no. Sorry." I said sheepishly as I sat back down.

Everyone was still silent. Michelle was looking at me like I was retarded. God, how did I mess up so bad? Soon the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room, whispering about what a mess I was now. Everyone knew about our breakup. I don't know how but the story got so twisted around. But that's how rumors go, I guess.

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight, right?" Nathan called to Michelle.

"You know it!" She called back, beaming hugely.

They headed in opposite directions and I followed Michelle, rushing to catch up with her.

When she saw me she scoffed and sped up but I caught up with her eventually.

"So you're dating Nathan now?" I asked harshly, suddenly angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Nathan Redmond sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"What are you, 10?"

"For your information I'm 14! Are you dating him or not?"

"Are you sure you're 14? You definitely don't act like it! And maybe I am dating Nate. But then again maybe I'm not. It really isn't any of your business."

"Nate? Is that some kind pet name?"

Wow. Even I think I sound immature.

"Are you _serious?"_

She stopped walking and stared me dead in the face. After a minute or so she shook her head and walked away. Too bad we have the next few classes together.

What was up with that? Is she dating Nathan or not? Ugh I hate this. I miss her but she won't give me a chance to explain myself. Was what I did really that bad? I think she's overreacting but then again, I could be underreacting...

The rest of the day went on as expected. With me trying to get Michelle to hear me out and her giving me the cold shoulder. School let out and I began walking home alone. She was with her usual group, Taylor, Grace and Elizabeth. They were far ahead of me. So far I could barely see them but I didn't care. I jogged towards them, desperate to talk to

Michelle. They were unaware of my presence.

"Michelle?" I asked, tapping her shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Elizabeth said, glaring daggers at me.

Elizabeth is my ex girlfriend. Things didn't really work out between us and judging by the look she was giving me, she's still pissed off. I glared back at her. That's when I noticed her slight resemblance to Michelle, which makes her even hotter. Maybe if things don't work out between Michelle and I, I can get back with Elizabeth. God, why can't I stick with one girl?

"Yeah, well no one asked you!" I sneered.

"Well she's right. I don't want to talk to you. Now leave."

"Just give me a chance."

"Can't you just accept the fact that its over?" Taylor asked, shoving me out of her way.

I guess her friends hate me too. They sped up, leaving me behind.

"Wait up, I'm sorry!" I called, jogging after them.

"Luke, we're over! I'm with Nathan now!" Michelle shouted.

So it was true. Stupid Nathan Redmond stole my woman. Its not like this is the first time that has happened, so why was I surprised?

"Ugh, I knew it!" I snarled, spinning around on my heel and heading in the opposite direction.

Guess I'm taking the long way home today.

~At Home~

"Gee, thanks for ruining my relationship with Michelle!" I said to Emma, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You couldn't get her back?" She asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Nope. She's with stupid Nathan Redmond now and it's all your fault." I sneered.

"Hey, I'm not the one that told her about the bet!"

"Yeah but if you never would've mentioned it she wouldn't have asked!"

"She deserved to know! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true! I really care about Michelle!" I practically screamed.

"You said that about your last girlfriend. And then you dumped her because she wanted to hold your hand in public."

"Oh yeah. Her name was Carla. Or maybe it was Carly? Whatever, the point is that I really, _really _do care about her!"

"Yeah, right." Emma said sarcastically, finally giving up. She sighed and walked upstairs.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked for something, anything to take my mind off of Michelle. Her eyes, her hair, her (slight) accent. The things that set her apart from other girls. The things that made me fall for her in the first place.

Suddenly the elevator opened. I looked up to see Michelle wearing a green tank top with a white cardigan and skinny jeans. Next to her was Nathan freaking Redmond.

Did she seriously come to my apartment just to rub it in my face?

"I left my bag here on Friday." She said, glaring daggers at me.

"Oh." I muttered, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Well are you gonna get it for me or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said finally, walking to my room to grab her bag.

I came back and handed her the plush Adventure Time bag.

"So where are you two heading off to?" I asked, trying and failing to sound cheery.

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but Michelle stopped him.

"To the movies." She smirked.

"But I thought we were-" Nathan started.

"Going out to dinner? I know that's what we said but I'm kind of in the mood for a movie now!" She interrupted.

Michelle pulled him into the elevator, covering his mouth to stop him from talking.

That was...odd. Could she be trying to make me jealous? That seems like the kind of thing I would do, not her!


	7. A Really Bad First Date

Michelle's POV

Okay, so maybe I told Luke a tiny little lie. Nate and I were only studying but I guess I wanted to make him jealous. It was weird, I never wanted to make him jealous before but when I saw my chance I jumped on it. I actually feel really guilty about it though.

"I thought we were studying." Nate said as we walked out of the lobby.

"We are. I just..." I started to say but I just couldn't find the words to tell him without sounding selfish.

"Lied?" He asked, though he didn't seem angry.

I nodded my head shamefully.

"Well...We can catch a movie instead if you want." He offered.

"I would like that." I smiled.

Wait, did I just agree to go on a date with Nathan? Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and total boyfriend material but I'm not over Luke yet and it's not fair to him if I just pretend like I am. But I already said yes! Whatever, one date can't hurt, right? And who knows, maybe this date will help me get over Luke.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" He asked as we walked down the city streets.

"I don't know. The Purge maybe?"

"Sounds great!" He responded cheerfully.

~At the Movies~

The taxi ride to the theater was...awkward. Neither one of us really knew how to act since we really don't know each other that well. We just sat there silently for most of the ride.

"Two tickets to The Purge please." Nate told the guy at the ticket booth.

"Sorry, that movies rated R. May I suggest The Croods for you wittle babies?" He said in a baby voice, clearly mocking us.

Nathan, being a nice guy, didn't say anything rude to him.

"My apologies sir, we will be leaving." He said politely.

"Um, no we won't. Just because you're like, 17 and have a job doesn't mean you can treat people like that! We'll take 2 tickets to The Internship. By the way, you might want to put

some Proactive on that pizza face of yours!" I spat rudely.

The guy looked absolutely shocked and quickly handed us our tickets.

"GOOD DAY!" I yelled in a fake British accent, slamming a 10 dollar bill on the counter.

"Um, wow." Nate laughed as we made our way to the concession stand.

"He deserved it. And I hope you're okay with The Internship."

"Yeah, totally. Do you want candy or popcorn? Or both?"

"Caaaandy please." I answered, stretching out the 'a' in candy.

"Okaaaay." Nate responded, stretching out the 'a' in okay.

~During the Movie~

I looked over at Nate, who was watching the movie intently. His arm was wound tightly around my neck. I guess if I really wanted this to happen I should kiss him. But at the same time, I don't really know if I want to. After a few seconds of hesitating, I rested my head gently on his shoulder. He responded with a smile, It was the end of the movie and the credits were rolling. It's now or never!

I started to lean forward just a little as a signal to him. He noticed and did the same thing. Right before our lips touched, an image of Luke flashed through my mind, which only made me want to kiss Nathan even more in an attempt to get over Luke. Our lips touched for a split second before he jerked his head back, groaning a little in pain.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked as blood poured from his lip.

"Your lip ring cut me." He said calmly.

"I am so, so, so sorry!"

"Nah, don't worry about it!" He said politely.

The blood had already stopped flowing. He licked his finger and wiped the blood of his lip.

"So um, you think we could go out again sometime?" He asked hopefully as we exited the theater.

"You want to go out again after what just happened?"

"Actually, yeah. I really like you. You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny and I think you deserve so much more than Luke."

How could I say no to that? More importantly, how was I about to choose Luke over the most perfect guy in school?

"Listen, I really like you too but I'm just not over Luke yet. And that doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him again. I just need some time to get over what happened. I'm sorry." I answered finally.

"As much as I like you, I totally understand. And now that I think about it, Kayla and I just broke up a few days ago!"

"Exactly! Maybe you two will get back together!" I encouraged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Same with you and Luke. Whatever happens, I just hope we're both happy. And if we're not maybe we can try again sometime." He smiled.

All in all, I think this night worked out great. It may have ben awkward but it definitely made me realize how much I still liked Luke. I wonder if it's too late to fix things...

Luke's POV

I sat on the couch and thought about Michelle. I need her back. I'm a total wreck without her! No girl has ever been this important to me and to be honest, that scared me. It scared me that one girl had such an effect on me. I don't know how to get her back though!

Just as I was getting up to call her, the elevator opened and Michelle stepped out.

"Michelle?" I asked confusedly. I thought she still hated me?

"Hi..."

"How was your date?" I asked, trying (and failing) to sound genuinely interested.

"It was okay. We're not like, dating or anything though."

"Oh. So why are you here? Are you still mad"

"Actually, no. I'm here to say I'm sorry. I was acting childish earlier."

"It's okay, I was too."

Now was my chance! This is the perfect chance to get her back! But why can't I think of anything to say?

"So, um... I guess I'll be going now." She said after an awkward silence.

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to say something but I couldn't. Why? It wasn't this hard to ask her out the first time!

"Bye." I managed to choke out as she entered the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" I called, right before she pressed the button.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart." I said lamely.

She laughed. A fake laugh. The kind you do when someone brings up something you're trying to forget.

Was that my only chance? Did I blow it AGAIN? No, it won't be my only chance because I'm not giving up! Time to ask Emma for advice!


End file.
